


Puppy dog eyes

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bittersweet?, M/M, Seth is baby and Braun is just in for a ride, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after getting their asses kicked braun and Seth have a moment





	Puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 10 mins pls don’t bully me 💀💀💀 like as soon as I saw Braun look concerned at hitting Seth i knew I had to write this

Braun knew he looked like a menacing giant stalking through backstage. He knew that the attack on him was coming but that still didn’t stop how frustrated he is. Everyone seemed to be stealing glances over at him or should he say them. Seth weirdly enough was staying very quiet and trailing behind Braun. Usually he could imagine the man loudly complaining about the sequences of events or about where he had gotten hit yet he didn’t hear a word out of him. Maybe everyone was more at awe at the fact that Seth wasn’t being a brat more then Braun himself. 

Now Seth at times can be bitch but its charming at times and even saying that to himself makes Braun wince. He sounds stupid but he does feel bad for the other man. They found themselves oddly enough as partners and partners needed to make sure the other didn’t slip and fall and cost them something valuable. He gets nearer and nearer to the exit and he doesn’t need to look behind him to know that Seth is following him. The air hits him as soon as he opens it, it’s refreshing and he groans as he sits outside the door. He looks beside him and sees Seth take a rather closer seat next to him. He wants to say something, hell anything at this point. As much as Seth was annoying he also made sure that there was never any awkward silence. He really missed that quality of Seth at the moment. 

“ That went fucking crazy”   
Seth interrupts his thinking and he knows that he’s back. He looks closer at him as Seth brushes a hand through his hair, it’s all messy and sticking everywhere but he doubt Seth cared at the moment. Seth doesn’t even wait for Braun to respond back as he keeps going, “ You really hit me hard” he rubs his ribs a little before finally meeting Braun’s eyes. “ I didn’t mean to” Braun says maybe a little too loud then attended, which truthfully he didn’t mean to hit Seth. He felt bad as soon as he realized he had hit the smaller man. He saw Seth mouth twitch into something inbetween a smirk and a grimace. “ If you say so, asshole” The tone is what hit Braun first it was almost an uncertain one. He knew this partnership ship won’t last and maybe Seth thought it was coming to an end today. He didn’t want it to end just yet. 

“ I really didn’t mean it, Seth” He went but the other man wasn’t focusing on him anymore instead he was staring off into space. Typical Seth behavior if you ask Braun. “ I know” Seth mumbled back as he stared right up at the sky before looking right at Braun. “ I’m gonna miss you’re dumbass whenever this is over” Seth said with his knowing smirk on and he moved even closer to Braun as if to prove his point. Braun wonders if he’ll ever be this close again to Seth to be able to see his reflection in his puppy dog brown eyes. 

Maybe he’s not thinking straight as he lets Seth slightly lean on his shoulder. Maybe it’s the blows to his head getting to him as his hand wraps around Seth’s waist.


End file.
